five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 38 (Fairy Tail Campaign): This One's For You
Short Summary Long Summary Despite having been a warrior surrounded by death since he was twelve, Naruto was very uncomfortable in the girly-girl environment filled with pink. When Naruto wonders where he is, Riruka’s giant head calls him cute. After Naruto screams in fear at the giant, Riruka calls herself a cute little lady, and Naruto’s just tiny. When Naruto argues that he went through a growth spurt, Riruka reveals she shrunk him and permitted him into her Dollhouse. Naruto then cries a river about being in an uncool girl’s toy, causing Riruka to scream at the insult, calling the Dollhouse her prized possession, filled with hundreds of cute things, including Naruto. When Naruto frowns at that, Kurama tells him to consider himself a POW. Naruto angrily asks about being a prisoner, but Riruka insists he is a guest, adding that he’ll be part of a reverse harem with the other Acts of Order. When Naruto protests that he does not need three other guys to keep a girl happy, Riruka asks what kind of pervert Naruto is. Riruka then groans about having to train Naruto to accept his new role, sending in Mr. Toad to train him. When Mr. Toad starts leaping after Naruto, Kurama is stunned at Naruto, telling him to just beat it already. Naruto then protests that Mr. Toad looks like Gama, his frog wallet, and he could never hurt Gama. This gives a look of comical shock on Kurama. When Riruka sighs contentedly about Naruto being hers, Erza rages for her to let Naruto go. Riruka glares right back, protesting that Naruto belongs to her “cute” collection. Riruka is then forced to leap away from a shining whip, with Lucy determined to free Naruto. Smoker then tells Riruka she won’t be able to keep Naruto, surprising the Fullbring. Smoker sighs that Konton won’t let Riruka keep Naruto, same with the other Acts of Order, and the Coalition will execute them as an example. Riruka then screams, protesting that Konton can’t do that, since Naruto belongs to her now. When Smoker deadpans that Konton can do that, Riruka throws a temper tantrum about Konton ruining her reverse harem, promising to march to his throne room and tell him not to execute them. After a group of Konton’s soldiers calls her crazy, Riruka pouts about not losing her reverse harem. Lucy then asks if Riruka forgot about her trying to save Naruto, which the Fullbring admits to. Lucy prepares her whip, promising to save the honorary Fairy Tail member, earning a smirk from Riruka. The Fullbring uses Playtime, summoning Mr. Squid (totally an octopus) to fight for her. When Lucy asks what it is, Riruka says Mr. Squid loves meeting new people, earning a shout from Lucy about it being an octopus. In response, Lucy summons Taurus, who promptly calls her sexy in her army outfit. While Lucy laments, Riruka accuses Lucy of being disgusting for letting her spirits ogle her like that, with Lucy firing back about reverse harems. Taurus readies his axe for the insult on his lady’s dignity, being put in a bad moo-d. After she quickly thinks about how her dignity died when she joined Fairy Tail, she regains focus on saving Naruto. Smoker than attempts to rush to Tashigi’s side, but Tsume interrupts him with a Fang Over Fang, surprising the Vice Admiral. After Shibi joins in, Smoker tells the Ninjas they can’t beat him with their level of skill. Tsume asks who said they had to beat him, leading to Smoker telling them to prepare for the consequences. When Kiba yells in worry for Naruto and moves to help him, Shino tells Kiba to leave him be. When Kiba protests, Shino expresses confidence in Naruto finding a way out of the situation. Kiba concedes the point, deciding to focus on Hughes. Said Edolasian pouts, saying he has an awesome surprise for the Ninjas and they could be nicer to him. When Kiba yells about being nice for a lethal surprise, Shino tells Kiba to calm down and not let himself be provoked. Hughes then calls forth his Monster Academy, grinning that he did say he wasn’t alone. While Kiba reacts with exasperation, Shino notes having to go through the monsters first. Hughes then waves his Command Tact, excitedly shouting at the coming fun. Tashigi has become very frustrated at not landing a single hit on Erza, becoming increasingly sloppy. Erza notes Tashigi letting her emotions rule, despite her great level of skill. As Erza wonders what is making Tashigi so upset, knowing it has to be more than their fight, Tashigi sends a Tempest Kick Blade Variation: Extended Reach. Erza quickly blocks while Tashigi explains that Tempest Kick can be used through anything moving at high speeds. Tashigi then follows up with a Tempest Kick Blade Variation: Autumn Rain Drizzle, with Erza requiping into Flight Armor to avoid the coming air blades. Tashigi is able to get back in front of Erza with Shave, forcing Erza to block again. Erza starts getting annoyed with Tashigi’s look of anger and frustration, telling her not to let anger drive her if she truly wants to beat her and eventually Zoro. Tashigi dismisses this as an enemy lecturing her while knocking the Wizard back. The Captain then coats her Shigure in Armament Haki, sending it forward as a Sword Pistol. Erza blocks, but her two swords are shattered, forcing her to leap away from Tashigi. As Erza requips, she realizes how Tashigi is using Armament Haki. Tashigi then yells as she rushes Erza, repeating the attack to break more of Erza’s swords, making the Wizard realize that regular swords are no longer sufficient. Erza then asks why Tashigi is driven to defeat Zoro, saying he isn’t the type to cause grudges. Tashigi replies that no one who allies with Pirates can understand, yet Erza still asks for Tashigi’s reason, guessing this is holding her back. Tashigi protests that resolve strengthens her, promsing to beat Zoro and take his swords. Tashigi then explains the events of Loguetown, recalling Zoro managing to acquire the Yubashiri and Sadai Kitetsu. When Tashigi found out who he was, she demanded Zoro hand over all his swords, and she was beaten easily when she tried to fight him. Tashigi then made it her personal mission to collect rare swords, keeping them away from “filthy pirates”, claiming that such strong and beautiful swords should never be in criminals’ hands. Erza responds by requipping into her Clear Heart Clothing, wielding her Benizakura. Erza asks if those swords would be better served in Tashigi’s hands, with the Captain protesting anything is better than a criminal’s hands. Erza concludes that Tashigi holds her grudge because of her own arrogance, enraging Tashigi at the insult. She protests she was tricked, and if she had known who Zoro was, she would’ve arrested him on the spot before he could buy the swords. Erza asks if Zoro lied about who he was, or if he tricked her into thinking he deserved the swords. When Tashigi doesn’t respond, Erza states Zoro paid for the swords with his own money, causing Nami to sneeze far away. Erza states Zoro did nothing illegal, wondering if it was illegal because he was doing it instead of Tashigi, asking if the Marines have different rules. When Tashigi stutters, Erza lays down that Tashigi is pathetically trying to justify her own arrogance and desire to take something that doesn’t belong to her. When Erza shouts at Tashigi for being as corrupt and arrogant as her organization, Tashigi protests she does not follow Absolute Justice, following her own brand of justice where she takes what criminals don’t deserve. Erza then counters that Tashigi allowed herself to fall in line with the World Government’s black and white views, specifically that all pirates are evil and don’t deserve rare swords, even if they legally bought them. When Tashigi furiously screams at Erza for knowing nothing, since she’s not from her world, Erza concedes that point; however, every world has grey, and that while there are evil pirates, there are still plenty of good pirates in the Alliance. As Tashigi stammers, Erza asks if Tashigi just hates the fact that Zoro has the swords and she doesn’t, being fueled by Marine arrogance. Erza then states Tashigi seems like a smart, reasonable person, offering for her to join the Alliance, guessing that Tashigi knows what the Coaltion is doing is wrong. Tashigi then yells about not letting her mind be poisoned, raising Shigure while Erza expresses disappointment and resignation. Erza then tells Tashigi to prepare to fall to Benizakura, with Tashigi charging forward with Shigure, screaming Erza’s name. Erza just stands resolute, simply swinging her sword when Tashigi swings her’s. After a second, Tashigi’s midsection spurts out blood from being slashed, with Shigure split in two despite the Armament Haki. While Tashigi is defeated, Erza remains completely unharmed. Smoker yells in worry for Tashigi, snarling at having told her she wasn’t for Erza. He realizes Erza will probably target Riruka and free Naruto, but as he moves, Tsume and Kuromaru send a Fang Over Fang. Smoker just lets the attack pass through, then grabbing the two by the throat, and tossing them away, yelling their attacks won’t work. Smoker then notices a bug on his arm. Realizing the Aburame is at work, Smoker makes his arm smoke, removing the offending bug. After Shibi curses, Tsume resolves to keep trying, despite neither knowing Water Style to nullify the Devil Fruit. If they fail, they just need to hold Smoker until Naruto returns. Tsume rules out Earth, Lightning, and Wind Style, and since neither knows Water Style, Tsume and Kuromaru decide on a combo fire. Smoker launches a White Blow, but Tsume and Kuromaru counter with a Fire Style: Dog Flame Bullet, which is able to cancel Smoker’s attack, annoying him. Tsume then follows up with a Hidden Jutsu: Fire Style: Hellhound, with Smoker responding with a Haki-empowered White Fist. Shibi expresses surprise that the Hellhound was stopped with no real effort. Tsume and Kuromaru both fall back, drained from the Chakra-intensive move. Smoker instantly grabs Tsume and pins Kuromaru with his jitte. Smoker then shouts, questioning why Tsume still fights if she’s so weak compared to him. He continues asking why they would fight a losing war and throw in their lot with criminals instead of a fellow military like the Marines. Tsume responds by spitting in Smoker’s face, claiming it isn’t a losing war, and most pirates are better than anyone in the Coalition. She also believes in Naruto Uzumaki, and she just has to hold Smoker long enough for Naruto to come back. Smoker frowns, not understanding why someone would sacrifice themselves for “a brat”. Tsume defiantly states Naruto is the embodiment of the Will of Fire, and that Naruto will become the Hokage. She thinks of how she’ll gladly give her life for him, especially after her mistakes. It flashes back to Kiba ranting about losing to Naruto in prelims, with Tsume patiently listening to her son. At first, Tsume was disappointed. It notes that she had encouraged her children to mistreat Naruto, due to her loss and grief from the fallen members of the Inuzukas during the Nine Tails’ rampage. Unlike most others, Tsume actually knew who his parents were, being a close friend of Kushina. While the 3rd Hokage never told her, she saw how much Naruto looked like Minato, that he had Kushina’s family name, and smelled just like the two. Tsume was infuriated that her best friend died because of the Nine Tails, always being reminded of the loss when seeing Naruto. She had encouraged Kiba’s actions against Naruto until a visit from Kurenai Yūhi. When Kurenai had informed Tsume of Kiba’s defeat against Naruto, Tsume proceeded to blame Kurenai for Kiba’s failure, demanding a rematch for Naruto’s “cheating”. Kurenai then yelled for Tsume to sit down and shut up, not allowing the matriarch to continue insulting Naruto, stunning Tsume. Kurenai then goes into detail about the battle between Neji and Hinata Hyūga, with Tsume naturally furious about how Hinata was treated in that battle. She is then surprised when told how much Naruto encouraged and cheered for the sweet Hinata, encouraging her not to forfeit. While Tsume’s first instinct was go and beat down Neji, she is calmed when told Hinata would be fine. Kurenai then says Naruto vowed to avenge Hinata, with the look of a boy angry for his friend. Kurenai then sighs that they were wrong about Naruto, asking if a monster would keep cheering on Hinata like he did. When Kurenai leaves, Tsume realizes she’s right, and that Naruto is the son of Minato and Kushina, the woman who always encouraged her. She had always been there for her when down from her own strict, demanding father. Tsume then realizes Naruto did the same for Hinata, forcing the woman to recognize she mistreated her best friend’s son for empty hatred, crying in shame. As Kiba continues his rant, Tsume’s anger grows until she yells for him to stop his whining, stunning the boy. Tsume sighs that she has failed as a mother if this is how Kiba acts in defeat. In response, Kiba reminds Tsume that she told him to always assert his dominance over those lower than him, which was how she had encouraged the boy to mistreat Naruto. Tsume then says that Naruto is stronger than they all realized, and even though he is not talented in Jutsu, his inner strength and heart is probably greater than anyone else’s. Tsume then affirms that often, people are not what is assumed, with the Matriarch deciding to fix her mistakes. Tsume then tells Kiba to apologize to Naruto the next time he sees him, with her son quietly complying. Tsume then asks Kushina for forgiveness, regretting having little faith in the Fourth, comparing Naruto to his mother and her inner strength. She promises her departed friend that she will make up for her mistakes for the rest of her life. In the present, as Tsume thinks about how proud Kushina would be of her son, Tsume tells Smoker she is willing to sacrifice herself for the Will of Fire and her belief in Naruto. This prompts Shibi to remember when his opinion of Naruto changed. After the Invasion, Shibi is complimenting Shino for his honorable conduct in the conflict. Shino responds that he only did what he did so Naruto could get to Gaara, catching Shibi’s interest. Shibi had let Shino form the basis of his opinion towards Naruto before, with Shino not impressed with Naruto’s talentless pranking. Shibi had been disappointed in Naruto’s apparent disgracing of the Fourth’s sacrifice, requesting he be removed from the academy for his lack of progress. When the 3rd refused, Shibi let the boy be. Shino asks if its okay to be wrong, with Shibi saying it’s a learning experience. Shino then states he was wrong about Naruto, having written him off as a talentless prankster. Shino then thinks about how Naruto beat Kiba, cheered on Hinata, and beat Neji, when he logically should have lost. Shino sighs that he was too quick to judge and Naruto has limitless potential, surprising Shibi with the information that Naruto beat Gaara. Shino then affirms that he believes Naruto will be a great Shinobi. Shibi is annoyed at himself for being wrong due to a careless mistake, i.e. judging Naruto too quickly, and then agrees with Shino. Back in the present, Shibi has sent more bugs to Smoker, but the Vice Admiral evades them, then using White Out on Tsume and Kuromaru, suffocating them. When Shibi notes that Smoker only knocked them out, the Vice Admiral states he had no reason to, then promising to teach what happens to those who have faith in one man. Smoker then goes on about how one man cannot make a difference, saying this is why Dragon, Naruto, and Chitsujo will fail. He then launches himself forward with White Launcher, pinning Shibi by the throat with his jitte, saying he will crush the Ninja’s throat if he tries a Jutsu or to use his bugs. Kurama screams for Naruto to attack the plush toy, with the Ninja whining that he can’t. Kurama rants that he won’t tolerate a weak jailer, but Naruto just continues saying he can’t hurt Mr. Toad. Embarrassed, Kurama argues that Naruto has already beaten apocalyptic psychos, and he can’t beat a toy. After Naruto whines about Gama being his only friend growing up, Kurama desperately suggests that he take over to beat Mr. Toad, but Naruto says he won’t let Kurama hurt Mr. Toad. When Kurama chastises the boy for being unreasonable, reminding him they have to fight a war, Naruto tries to muster his resolve, but falters when seeing his Gama hopping to him. After Kurama screams in frustration, Naruto sadly repeats that he can’t hurt Mr. Toad, catching Riruka’s attention. After Riruka complains about the time wasted, Naruto calls her cruel for using something like Gama, confusing the Fullbring. She waves a finger and summons Mr. Rooster, sending a chill down Kurama’s spine. Naruto is able to dodge Mr. Rooster’s talons, but Mr. Toad is not so lucky. When Naruto notices, he stutters Mr. Toad’s name, glaring at Mr. Rooster. Naruto then screams at Mr. Rooster for killing his comrade, promising to never forgive the overgrown chicken. Kurama remains stunned in disbelief as Naruto raises his chakra to make Mr. Rooster pay. Riruka shouts for Mr. Squid to attack, and when it does, Lucy leaps back while Taurus cuts off one of its tentacles. When another strikes him in the side, Taurus is able to stand his ground. He cuts off the offending limb, with Riruka angrily yelling about the “stupid cow”. Taurus quickly blocks two more tentacles, frustrating the Fullbring. Lucy then surprises her from behind, striking her foe with her whip. After Lucy states that she actually fights with her spirits, Riruka calls Lucy a dominatrix. Flustered, Lucy calls her weird, with Riruka stating she isn’t into that stuff. Riruka aims her love gun at Lucy, but quickly fires a dresser at Erza, who quickly cuts it in half. After she wonders what happened to Tashigi, Riruka uses Playtime to summon Mr. Pork and Mr. Kitty. Erza blocks the cat’s claws, leaving the pig to Lucy. Lucy then summons Loke, a.k.a. Leo, who matches Mr. Pork’s fist with his own. After Loke grins about being Lucy’s knight in shining armor, Lucy puts a stop to the flirting. Loke admits surprise at his plushy opponent, with Lucy saying she’ll take care of the summoner. Loke then tells Lucy not to summon another Zodiac Spirit, remembering when Lucy nearly killed herself and lost Aquarius against Tartaros. Lucy nods, telling Loke to take out his opponent. Riruka fires an armchair from her Love Gun, which Lucy is able to grab with her whip and send right back. As Riruka dodges, she wonders what kind of whip Lucy has, who explains that she wields the Fleuve d’étoiles, a powerful magic whip. Riruka then calls Lucy a dominatrix again, saying anyone who uses a whip like that is a dominatrix, earning a scream of protest from Lucy. Riruka then shoots a coffee table, which Lucy ducks under. Lucy then cracks her whip and successfully binds Riruka, who shouts about not being into this sort of stuff. After screaming for Riruka to get her mind out of the gutter, Lucy delivers a kick to her face. Riruka then smirks and uses Playtime to summon Mr. Monkey. When the plushy ape yanks the whip to free Riruka, Lucy falls forward at Mr. Monkey’s mercy. After Loke yells in worry, Naruto bursts out of the Dollhouse in his Nine Tails Chakra Cloak. Riruka shouts about it being impossible, but realizes Ichigo did the same thing, while also noticing the remains of Mr. Toad and Mr. Rooster. Naruto spots Mr. Monkey about to attack Lucy, and promptly slams a Tailed Beast Rasengan into the monkey, instantly beating it. When Lucy thanks Naruto, he then releases his cloak, knowing he won’t need to waste it against Riruka. The Fullbring desperately points her Love Gun at Naruto, who then uses his Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, making her stumble back in fear, knowing she’s reached her Playtime limit. While Lucy smirks in anticipation, Naruto uses a Reverse Harem Jutsu, earning a shocked scream from Lucy and a nosebleed from Erza. Riruka is then knocked out with a nosebleed, surprising Lucy at its effectiveness. As the toys collapse, Loke notes how they were maintained by the Fullbring, thanking Naruto for saving Lucy. After Naruto grins about doing anything for his friends, several Coalition soldiers charge, vowing to make Naruto pay. The group is quickly cut down by Taurus and Erza. As Naruto compliments the Wizard, Erza smacks Naruto on the head, yelling for him to never use that perverted Jutsu again. When Lucy asks why Erza’s nose is bleeding if she hated it, Erza glares at Lucy implying she’s a distasteful pervert, who quickly backtracks from her question. Naruto then looks at Smoker, with Shibi pinned by the throat. Naruto demands the Vice Admiral let Shibi go, offering a one on one fight. Smoker frowns and states Naruto won’t beat him, with Naruto saying he’s got something planned. Naruto then opens his eyes, revealing he has entered Sage Mode. When Naruto tells the girls to stand back, Erza offers support with her Water Empress Armor. Naruto then tells them to back up the others, and he already said he would fight Smoker one on one, and he never goes back on his word. After Erza mutters about men and their pride, she and Lucy take their leave, with the Zodiacs behind them. Smoker then knocks out Shibi, hoping Naruto really has something for him instead of bravado. Smoker expresses the wish that he could have payed Erza back for cutting down Tashigi. Naruto then charges Smoker, who wonders why Naruto would do such a thing if the same thing will happen. When Naruto stops mid-swing, Smoker is surprised, but then cries out in pain when he feels a punch in his face. Smoker expresses disbelief, asking how Naruto hit him without Haki. Naruto then grins about how intangibility can’t stand up to Natural Energy, with Smoker realizing Naruto is using Sage Mode. Naruto then announces Round 2, telling Smoker to bring it. Appearing Characters Naruto Uzumaki Riruka Dokugamine Kurama Erza Scarlet Smoker Lucy Heartfilia Taurus Tsume Inuzuka Shibi Aburame Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Shino Aburame Hughes Tashigi Kurenai Yūhi (flashback) Leo Abilities Magic * Flight Armor * Clear Heart Clothing * Water Empress Armor *Celestial Spirit Magic **Gate of the Golden Bull Taurus **Gate of the Lion: Leo *Regalus Jutsu * Fang Over Fang * Fire Style: Dog Flame Bullet * Fire Style: Hellhound * Tailed Beast Rasengan * Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu * Reverse Harem Jutsu Fullbring * Dollhouse * Playtime ** Mr. Toad ** Mr. Squid ** Mr. Rooster ** Mr. Pork ** Mr. Kitty ** Mr. Monkey Six Powers * Tempest Kick ** Tempest Kick Blade Variation: Extended Reach ** Tempest Kick Blade Variation: Autumn Rain Drizzle * Shave * Sword Pistol Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruit * Plume Plume Fruit Weapons * Command Tact ** Monster Academy * Shigure * Benizakura * Love Gun * Fleuve d’étoiles (French for River of Stars) Techniques * White Blow * White Fist * White Launcher Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 37 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dark Clouds Ahead Next Chapter: Chapter 39 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Rely on Me Category:Red Willow Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign